Runaway
by SkaterGyrl22
Summary: What happens when Rydel's family starts ignoring her to spend more time with the famous Ross. So when she runs away from home, she meet's two strangers and stays with them for three years. Read to find out what happens when someone from her past comes back and finds her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SkaterGyrl22 with my first story so here goes nothing. Oh and by the way I do not own R5 or Austin and Ally, only the plot/story line.**

* * *

Prologue

(Mya's P.O.V)

Today is the day my life changes forever, I am going to leave home, runaway. My family doesn't care about me anymore. No one pays attention to me; it's always about Raymond, no matter what I do. Get an A+ on a test, Rydel hold on Ross was telling me a story about his date with Laura last night, Break my arm when falling off my skate board, here's the car keys take yourself I'm going with Ross to a movie. They don't care about me anymore, considering it's only me, Ross, and our Mom and Dad, if I leave tonight, Ross can have all the attention. You would think that since I am a girl I would be daddy's little girl, well I was but when Ross became famous it turned into a whole other story.

So, I ran up to my room, grabbed my dance bag and started grabbing clothes off of hangers, important things, like hair brush, deodorant, hair ties, my cell phone (for music), with my charger, my diary and under garments. I walk to the bathroom across the hall and grab my charm bracelet given to me by my best friend from second grade, and put it on. I then went to the closet in the hall and grabbed two blankets and three jackets, only one jacket belonging to me. I rush to my room and stuff everything into my dance bag and prepared to leave before I look over at a picture of Ross, my dad and me looking as happy as ever, that was taken when I was 12 and Ross was 10. With anger and rage I grab the picture and smash it to the ground. I look through my window to make sure my parents weren't back with Ross yet. Nope, not even close. I grab my 200 Dollars from my hidden stand in my closet, and run down the stairs, through the kitchen, to the dining room and out the back door.

As I walk to the sidewalk through the back yard I see my parents' car park out front and they get out with Ross while they're laughing with each other. I run through the back gate tears spring to my eyes and I wipe my face on the sleeve of my grey cardigan. I stop running, because my feet are being killed in my grey high heeled ankle boots, I swing my dance bag across my shoulder and quicken my pace slightly so that if my parents come looking for me, I'll be long gone.

I finally get to the bus stop and take a rest. When I sit down I grab my phone from my back pack and I slide it open to reveal my screen saver which was of me and my mother three years ago, this made the tears I had been holding back start falling, so I close my phone and just stare at my black skinny jeans until the bus arrive to take me to the city.

"Are ya gettin' on miss?" The bus driver questions.

I nodded my head twice, and then put 82 cents in the box up front.

I walked to the back even though there were other empty seats, I just felt like being alone.

We then stop and to kids around my age, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with black hair came on. They both walked to the back of the bus where I was, and sat down in the seats in front of me. Since the seats on the faced each other the two of them were facing me, but they only looked at me once or twice while I cried silently.

"Hey," the girl whispered while sliding over to the seat next to me.

I just smiled a sad smile.

"Why are you all alone, on a _public_ bus?" she asked.

I sniffled a little, while the boy moved from in front of me to next to me in the other seat, and shrugged my shoulders while a single tear escaped my eye. "My parents don't love me, only my brother," I cried.

"Well I'm Riker, and this is Maia," the boy smiled.

"I'm Rydel," I said while looking down.

"Would you like to come stay with us in our apartment, it has a spare bedroom and you can stay as long as you want," Maia offered.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked a small smile on my face.

"Nope, not at all," Riker said. "but if you're coming with us this is our stop!"

The bus screeched to stop, leaving me with one question: Should I go or stay?

* * *

**Well that's it for now see if Rydel goes or stays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, SkaterGyrl22 here with another chapter. Hope you like it. Remeber I don't own R5, Austin & Ally, Pepsi, The Breakfast Club, House at the End of the Street, The Big Wedding and anything else I forgot to put down. I only own the plot/story line and the character Raelyn.**

* * *

Chapter 1

(three years later)

(Rydel's P.O.V)

I open my eyes to see that it was still dark outside. The clock said it was only 2:30 in the morning, meaning I don't have to be up for another six hours, I try to fall back to sleep, but nothing was working, so I went downstairs and got some water. I hear a noise behind me and turn to see it's only Riker.

"You can't sleep either?" he asked.

I shook my head. We then hear a cry come from upstairs. Yep, that's right; I have a one month old baby girl named Raelyn Grace Lynch. I know you're wondering if she is Riker's, and the answer to that is no she is my ex-boyfriend's Jacob's, but Riker treats her just like his, but he and I aren't dating.

"Riker, it's your turn!" Maia yelled from upstairs, so Riker stood up and up the stairs to get Raelyn, leaving me by myself. I thought about why I ran away, why Jacob left me, why Riker and Maia let a total stranger (me) live in their house; they have been so nice to me.

Just then Riker came down the stairs with Raelyn in his arms, I smile while I get up to get a bottle to give Riker for Raelyn. He sat down in the same seat he was in before and waited for me to give him the bottle.

When I gave him the bottle he immediately fed it to Raelyn.

We were quiet for a few moments, until we heard Maia come down the stairs. She yawned, stretched and sat down beside me. "So, I'm tired, but I can't go back to sleep," she sighed.

"Well, maybe we should all call into work tomorrow and stay home with Raelyn, watch some movies and actually cook," I suggest.

They both thought for a minute then started nodding their heads, just as Raelyn finished her bottle, I handed Riker a rag to put on his shoulder so that he could burp her, as he did this action Maia stood up, grabbed a big bowl, three packs of popcorn and three sodas.

"What are you doing?" Riker asked.

"Well, we can watch a movie," Maia smiled. Maia loved watching movies so whenever we got a chance to, she would rent a movie and we would make three bags of popcorn and three each drink Pepsi.

"Okay," Riker said. So we stood up and I helped Maia while Riker rocked Raelyn to sleep in his arms on the couch.

"So what movie did you pick?" I asked.

"Well, we can choose, The Big Wedding, House at the End of the Street or The Breakfast Club," she smiled.

"The Breakfast Club," Riker and I say in unison.

After getting everything ready, Riker took Raelyn to her room and Maia and I started the movie, but in about an hour into the movie Riker started to get more and more tired as well as I was, so I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamland.

_I was home and my parents were treating me like nothing as usual, but then the unexpected happened, my dad slapped me across the face. He repeated it over and repeated it over and over again. All Ross and Laura did was laugh. I run up to my bedroom but before I can close the door I hear somebody call my name. I try to run but end up tripping making my world go blank._

I bolt upright, only to see that Riker had been trying to wake me up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nightmare," I replied wiping my face free of any sweat or tears.

I scoot over and Riker sits down next to me I hug him and he hugged back. We didn't pull away until we heard Raelyn start to cry.

(For hours later)

It was now 2:30 in the afternoon and we had gone outside only once, and that was to get more popcorn from the store. We are watching 'House at the end of the Street' and Raelyn is in her bouncy bed in front of the couch so that if she needs anything we can just get up and get it for her. She was wearing a periwinkle **(My favorite color) **dress with cute ruffles all over it and her soft brown hair has a periwinkle head band. I am wearing a pink Hello Kitty t-shirt, grey sweat pants and black tennis shoes.

Riker's phone rings and he says that he needs to take it he runs upstairs and answers it. Not 30 seconds later I here yelling coming from up stairs. It gets louder and I can tell Maia hears it too because she looks over to me with worry on her face. Raelyn then starts to cry and I pick her up and shush her, but it's not working. The only person who can calm her down is Riker. When he finally comes back down stairs anger written all over his face, I hand him Raelyn and he smiles a little and takes her, she immediately quiets down and we continue the movie.

When the movie was over Maia and I both ask in unison, "Who was on the phone?"

He sighs, "My job, I was fired,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story, next chapter will be up between tomorrow and Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I am so sorry for updating late, I had homework all weekend, and I have family over at my house. So here is chapter 3! Remember I do not own anything except for the story/plot line and Raelyn. In this chapter, you will finally get to see who the mysterious person form Rydel's past is! So here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Rydel's P.O.V.)

Maia and I look at him with sad eyes. He was always there for us, now it was time to return the favor. I hug him, carefully as to not hurt Raelyn, who was still in his arms, and he lays his head on my shoulder while he cries.

"Riker, it's going to be ok, I can get a job," I offer.

"No you need to stay home with Raelyn," he sobs.

"Well, tomorrow I have the day off so I can take you out to find a job," Maia smiles as Riker stands up with Raelyn and enters the kitchen. He rummages through the fridge and when he finally comes back in he sits down staring at the stopped TV. He hands Raelyn to me and opens up his water bottle.

We continue the movie and when it's over we all decide to go get ice cream. So Maia and Riker go change out of there pajamas while I get Raelyn ready by putting her in a jacket since it was a little cold out and put her in her floral pink and brown carrier. Just as I start to put my jacket on, Riker and Maia ran downstairs in some different clothes.

"Ready?" I question the blonde and brunette.

They nod, so I go into the big kitchen and grab the SUV keys off of the island and grab my cell phone off the charger on the charger. When I walk back out I only see Riker with Raelyn, in her carrier.

"Where'd Maia go?" I question while walking closer to him.

"She's outside waiting for us," Riker replies.

So when we walk out, we see Maia standing next to the SUV, hugging her sides trying to keep warm. "Why didn't you just wait inside?!" I ask when we get closer. All she does is shrug.

I unlock the doors I get into the driver's seat, Riker in the passengers front seat and Maia in the back with Raelyn. So when we started to drive, we were in a comfortable silence until the song 'Hears it on the Radio' by the one and only Ross Lynch, my brother. Riker quickly changes the channel, but only to discover that every station was having an all day Ross lynch marathon for his birthday. Riker pushes the mute button on the radio making it a peaceful silence.

About 20 minutes later we arrive at Vickie's Ice Cream shop and we walk in to see that we are the only costumers in the shop so Maia and Riker go find a seat and I go order a strawberry ice cream bowl for Maia, a Blue raspberry for Riker, a Vanilla plain for Raelyn and a cherry for me. When I walk back to the table to wait for our ice creams, Riker takes Raelyn out of her carrier and sits her on his lap, she giggles and kicks her feet making the three of us giggle.

Throughout the whole time just talked and laughed and had fun until the bell on the door rang, making us look up and to see the one and only, my brother... Ross Lynch with his fiancée Laura.

They look over at us and we look at them. Even though the both of them were in disguises I could tell it was them because they still wore the same disguises.

"Rydel? Is that you?" Ross asked as he walked over to us.

I was speechless, so Riker cut in and said. "Hi, you must be Ross,"

"Yeah and you are?" he asked shaking his hand.

"Riker,"

"Rydel, are you going to talk to me?" Ross asked.

I was confused as to what to do so I said "Hi Ross, Laura. We have to get going but see you,"

"Wait, Rydel, it's been three years! I haven't seen my older sister in three years!" he yells.

I sigh. "I know, but I ran away for a reason, and I am not going back home!" I yell back. It makes Raelyn start to cry, so Riker rocks her back and forth.

I look back at Ross who looks confused. "Whose is she?" he asks.

"She is mine; she is a month and a half now," I reply while picking up her diaper bag. "Now we have to put Raelyn to bed."

"Her name is Raelyn?" he asked.

"Yes, now goodbye," I said rushing out of Vickie's with Riker and Maia right behind me. Once we got into the SUV I looked at both of them and sigh.

"Let me drive!" Maia said trying to take the keys away from me, but Riker snatched them instead.

"No, remember what happened last time we let you driver?" he asked. She nodded her head. Riker got into the driver's seat and started the SUV.

I remember what happened last time, the last time she drove was about four months before I was pregnant with Raelyn, and we were all hanging out with each other. So we decided to go on a road trip, so we invited Riker's pregnant girlfriend, Jaci, and we took Maia's tiny dark grey, Volkswagen Beatle instead of the SUV. So we all packed up and went on our way, Maia was driving with Jaci in the front passenger seat leaving me and Riker in the back. So as we got onto the highway, we were trying to get into another lane when some idiot wouldn't let us over, so Maia went to get back over in our lane, but the driver in that lane didn't see us coming, so they hit us sending us twirling in the middle of the road hitting four other cars in the process causing a five car accident. Riker and I didn't have any damage, just a few cuts and bruises, but Maia was in a coma for a week. The worst part is, Jaci didn't make it along with their unborn child, leaving Riker devastated. They were killed on impact. Riker wouldn't smile at all, even after Maia and I tried to over and over again. So the day I announced that I was having Raelyn was the first time he smiled since the accident.

As we arrived in front of Riker's family's house, I wondered what we were doing, but I reluctantly got out of the car.

"Riker what in the love of sweet iced tea are we doing here?" Maia asked when she was stand behind him.

"Don't you remember we are supposed to be here for my Family Reunion?" he asked.

* * *

**I just wanted to thank everyone for all of the generous support on my story! So, the place in this story, Vickie's Ice shop, I made that up, but if it is an actual place than I do not it. Bye guys, I post between tomorrow and Wednesday, I PROMISE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am having writers block for what to happen in the next chapter, but I have some ideas so that's why I this chapter is shorter than the rest. So I need some help if you have any ideas just PM me. There is one other thing I forgot to mention in the first that Riker, Rydel, and Rocky in the story are not related (if you haven't figured it out already). The only ones that are related are Rydel and Ross, then there is Riker and Ryland. I do not own anything except for the plot/story line and Raelyn.**

* * *

(Chapter 4)

(Rydel's P.O.V.)

We walk up the stairs of the Lynch house. I know what you might be thinking, isn't Raelyn's last name Lynch? Well, yes, but it's because we have the same last name, we aren't related, we just have the same last name.

When Riker knocked on the door with his free hand, it took about three minutes for someone to answer the door. It was his younger brother, Ryland. As he opened the door the music and loud voices from inside became louder.

"Hey bro'!" Ryland said hugging him. "Hey beauties," he said while walking out of the front door to us. "Come in before mom has a heart attack."

As we walked in we were greeted by Riker's parents who were making diner.

"Hey mommy!" Riker said hugging Mrs. Lynch, still holding Raelyn.

"Hi, you guys made it!" Mr. Lynch said while hugging Maia and I.

"Of course, Riker practically made us, Mr. Lynch!" Maia said when he pulled away.

"You guys can always call us Stormie and Mark!" Stormie replied when hugging us.

Riker set Raelyn on the counter and his mom's eyes almost popped out of her head. "You had her! What's her name!? Can I hold her?!" his mom asked.

"Yes, I did. Her name is Raelyn Grace Lynch and yes you can," I replied. She walked over to her and picked her up and cradled Raelyn in her arms. Maia, Riker and I walked through the back door where most of his family was and when we got outside his family ran up to us and hugged each of us. Riker smiled at all of his family. When he was finally let go of by all of his family, a girl who looked about the same age as Maia and I walked up to us. She had Black hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes.

"Riker!" she screamed.

Riker looked terribly confused when he saw her. "Who are you?" Riker asked when she finally let go of him.

"It's me...!"

(Surprise P.O.V. Ross)

When Rydel ran out of the ice cream shop, I had been super surprised.

"Ross?" Laura said when waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I question her.

"We need to her up, we have to go pick up Carly from Rocky's house," she replied and I hurried over to the counter. Carly was my one year old daughter. I am old enough since I happen to been 22 now. Carly looked most like Laura, except for the hair, she had blonde hair like mine.

As soon as I received the ice cream, Laura and I walk back out to the car and drive to my best friend Rocky's. He has been my best friend since Rydel had left. He helped me and my family through everything, from when Rydel left to when Laura had Carly, he has always been there.

As we pulled into the parking lot of Rocky's, we see Carly and Rocky walking outside.

"Hey Rocks, Hi sweetie," I said when taking Carly from Rocky and putting her into her cars seat in the backseat.

"Well, I have to go, I need to meet a girl for a date," he smiled walking away.

"So where is he going?" Laura asked when I was back in the car.

"A date, again," I replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. I just want to tell you about a story that will be written by the author ILuvR5. It will be out pretty soon! See ya later guys! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the late update! Tomorrow I might update just for you guys! I just want to thank everybody for reading my story! Remember in just a little while ILuvR5 will be posting a new story so remember to watch out for it! It will be one of the bast stories you will ever read! Well, Enjoy! **

* * *

(Chapter 5)

(Previously on _Runaway_

_"Riker!" she screamed._

_Riker looked terribly confused when he saw her. "Who are you" Riker asked when she finally let go._

_"It's me...")_

"It's me, Jaci!" she said hugging him again.

The three of us widen our eyes in surprise. "You mean the Jaci who died in the car crash over a year ago?!" he yelled getting angry and pushing her off of him.

"Yeah about that, I only faked it because I thought you would be angry that I lost the baby," she yelled back. Now all of Riker's family was staring at us. Maia and I just watched from a distance.

"So you thought that if you faked your death, would make it all better?! Well guess what, I cried every day, missing you! You had no right to do any of that!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

I walked over to Riker with Maia not far behind. "Riker, you need to calm down," Maia states sternly.

He hanks his arm away from my grasp and turns to us. "How are you guys so calm when the girl we thought had been dead for over a year is still alive and well! How about you Maia, know that you were never the driver of a car that killed someone!" He was yelling so loud by now that Stormie, Mark and Ryland were now both standing on the grass next to us.

"What is going on?" Stormie questioned. Riker pointed to Jaci and the three people who had just joined us looked at Jaci. Their eyes all widened and Stormie was staring daggers at her. At this point Maia and I were too. Stormie walked over to Jaci and smacked her face so hard that it almost echoed through the neighbor hood. "You are not welcome here, you have caused this family even harm and worry that we don't need any more from the licks of you!" she screamed.

"Fine then! You want me to leave I'll leave! But just know you will regret all of this!" Jaci screamed at the top of her lungs and walking out the back gate.

I turn to Riker who is close to tears for the second time today. "Are you going to be okay?" I question.

"I just want to go home!" he sort of yelled.

"Honey don't let her ruin your life. She is a human who can rot..." but before Stormie could finish Riker turn to her.

"No mom! She has ruined everything for me! Remember right before we were in the wreck and she told Rydel to stay away from me, so she did and when I finally asked her what was wrong she spilled everything? Well, today I just realized I can't deal with anymore!" Riker yelled walking inside. We soon followed after him and got ready to leave. We picked up all of our stuff and walked to the car. As we got to the car we hear a noise and turn around to see a car going down the road. We look closer and see it's Jaci. "Run to the car!"

We get safely into the car and drive away. As we arrive home I slowly pull into the drive way. We get out and walk inside. I set Raelyn's bag down and enter the living room. I sigh. This was probably the worst day of any of our lives. So far today Riker has been fired, we ran into a girl we had thought was dead. What could possibly make today worse?

"Rydel! Maia! Come here! Hurry!" I hear Riker yell from upstairs.

I hurry up the stairs to see that Riker is on the floor with some shattered glass and a note laying on top.

I look closer and realize the glass is Riker's High school graduation gift with his Name, Birthday and Graduation date.

We walked over to him. Looks like today just got worse. "What does the note say?" Maia asked.

He just handed it to us and we read it silently. It read:

_Dear Riker,_

_Your life is about to get worse! Tell Rydel to stay aware! Remind Maia to watch her back! And as for you never feel safe!_

_Love always,_

_Jaci_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! See you guys later! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so sorry for posting so late. So I have good news. There is going to be about 15-20 chapters for this story. Then when this over, I will be posting a new story called, 'My Life Sucks'. IF you want to come up with a character for that story, then just comment on this story.**

**Anyways, The new story by ILuvR5 will be posted between TUESDAY and SUNDAY! I would be excited if I were you! It is going to be AWESOME! So Follow AND Favorite both the story and the Author!**

**OK, ENJOY!**

**P.S. I don't own anything except for Raelyn, Jaci, Jacob, Tasha Jay and the story/plot line!**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Riker's P.O.V.)

As I set the note back down after reading it for the hundredth time since it was left here four days ago. I look back on these past few days. So far Rydel and I are the only ones who have ran into anyone from our pasts. Rydel's Brother Ross and Jaci my "dead" ex-girlfriend. Maia had left home when she was 17 and met me, explaining that her mother had died two months earlier, her brother had left to live in Australia with they're Grandma. Leaving her with her dad who would drank every night to ease the pain from the loss of her mother. Since he drank every night he would come home drunk and beat the living daylights out of her. So when I found her she had a black eye, cuts on her lips and bruises all over.

I go to pick up the note again but here the door bell ring through the house. I turn away, open my door and jog down stairs. As I look through the peep hole in the door to see an unfamiliar woman standing there. She had beach blonde hair and with pale green eyes. She was thin, but had a small frame. Her outfit consisted of a black pencil skirt, a white button up dress shirt and black flat's.

I open the door and she smiles slightly. "Hello, there! You must be Riker, well I am Tasha Jay, and I am the landlord of this house," she said.

I looked at her confused as to why she is still smiling. "Yes that's me, what do you want?"

"I came to tell you that you have three weeks to move out," she replies then walked away.

I stood there stunned for a few moments. Then Maia and Rydel walked up the steps and gave me a look of misunderstanding. I handed them the piece of paper telling them we are going to be evicted. They both dropped their bags on the ground and covered their mouths in awe.

I hear Raelyn start to cry from upstairs and run up to get her. She was crying her poor little eyes out. I walked over to her and picked her up. She felt warm, as if she had a fever, oh great now Raelyn's sick, Jaci is threatening all of us and Ross is back in Rydel's life, what could possibly get worst?!

I walk back down stairs to see both girls sitting at the kitchen table looking worried.

"Hey, Rydel, did you know Rae is sick?" I question Rydel. Maia turns toward me and stands up along with Rydel.

"No! Should we take her to the doctors? Hospital? Your mother's?" I just laughed. It's normal behavior for a new mom.

"Rydel, why don't you call the doctors, make an appointment and we'll see what they say, okay?" Maia replied smiling sympathetically to her. Rydel nodded and walked away leaving Maia and I by ourselves.

"I know," she stated not looking at me.

"Know what?" I question her scared.

"That you are in love with Rydel," she smiled.

"PPSSHH! What?! Why would you think that?" I ask realizing just how obvious I am being.

Maia just rolled her eyes. "Quit trying to convince yourself that. I am pretty sure since Raelyn is now 8 months, she will want Raelyn to have a father in the future and since Jacob left, Rydel seriously has been worried about when Raelyn starts to ask about her father," I nodded so she continued. "I suggest you take a chance. So, hike up your skirt, and ask her out!" she whisper yelled.

I nodded again just as Rydel walked through the thresh hold into the kitchen."Well, we have an appointment for 10 tomorrow morning, so Riker, you and I will go while you, Maia, are at work. Then I will take Riker out to look for a job, does that sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds great!" Maia said walking over to Rydel and draping her arm across her shoulders.

"Well, I have to go see Charlie, so see ya!" Maia smiled grabbing the car keys and leaving.

"Hey, umm, I have a quick question to ask you...but first I will go put Rae in her crib," I said walking up the stairs.

I open the door to her room and lay Rae in her crib. "Today's the day I tell your mommy I love her," I whisper to Raelyn as she closes her eyes sleepily.

I quietly walk out of the room and down the stairs to meet Rydel who was still standing there waiting for me.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she questions.

I walk over to her and crash my lips to hers.

(Rydel's P.O.V.)

_He kissed me like he meant it!_

* * *

**How many of you liked the RIKEDEL kiss?! If you liked that, then you will love the chapters yet to come!**

**By the way I have people who are helping me with my story:**

**Shout out to ILuvR5 and R5-is-so-amazing! Thank you so much to the both of them and any of my readers! I love you all so much, lovelies! :)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am back, so as you can tell my story is starting to come to an end so I am going to make a sequel where we have a Wedding for our new couple and a few new characters so IF you want to come up with a new character then just comment on this story or PM me either way works for me!**

**Thanks to all of my readers and fans! Thank you so much for your support! Thank you to ILuvR5 and R5-is-so-amazing! You guys are awesome! Follow, Favorite and read these authors stories! **

**Anyways, I do not own anything exceot for the story/plot line!**

* * *

(Chapter 7)

_(Previously on Runaway)_

_I walked over to her and crashed my lips to hers._

_Rydel's P.O.V._

_He kissed me like he meant it._

(Two weeks later)

(Rydel's P.O.V.)

Today Riker and I are starting to plan Raelyn's first birthday party. So far we have decided on the color, which is going to be lavender and white, which is cool. We are still trying to decide whether or not to invite Ross and Laura, we luckily haven't ran into them in a while so, that's good.

"Rydel?! Can you come here for a minute?" Riker called from downstairs.

I ran down the stairs, around all boxes (we are getting ready to move in a few days) and over to Riker.

"What's up?" I question when I am standing right behind him. He turned around to reveal that he had taped his hands together and couldn't get out of it.

"Please help me," he begged. I started laughing while grabbing the scissors. I cut the tape as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Maia yelled running down the stairs. She walked straight to the front door and opened it. She gasped.

After I finished getting Riker out of the tape he and I walked over to her at the door. She was looking at what seemed to be two boxes, one wrapped in wrapping paper, one wrapped in news paper.

"What's with the boxes?" Riker asked.

Maia stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you really think I know, idiot?"

"Well, no, but, just never mind," he said walking out side to grab the boxes. "Well, this one says to Raelyn love Uncle Ross, Auntie Laura and cousin Carly," he said pointing to the one wrapped in wrapping paper. "And this one says To Raelyn, from your grandmother and grandfather."

"How do they know she even exists?" I ask walking outside and standing next to Riker.

"I don't know but don't worry about it," Riker smiled kissing my cheek.

"Hey Delly, we need to go shopping for yours and Riker's date tonight, come on!" Maia said coming out the door with our purses and phones. "Riker, watch Raelyn while we are gone!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah** (1)**," Riker said walking back into house with the boxes.

"Why are we going shopping? I already have things to wear," I say.

She just laughed, "You are so oblivious! I wanted you to come with me because we are going to find you a brand new dress!" she said as she started to drive the SUV. We drove for about 20 minutes before we finally made it to the mall.

We walked into the huge building and into a store called "Nancy's Boutique".

"So what kind of dress do you want?" Maia asked. I just shrugged so she grabbed my hand and we walked over to a rack that had dresses ranging from really long to really short. She picked out a really short dress that was sleeve less; it was a pinkish color, with sliver around the bottom and some silver sequence around it.

"No," I simply stated.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Too revealing!" I exclaimed.

"Just try..." but before she can finish a women comes up to us.

"Out!" she screams.

"Why do we have to get out?" Maia asked getting angry. UH-OH!

"You are not allowed in here anymore, remember?"

Maia froze, then started laughing, "Oh yeah now I remember. I accidently brought Charlie here with me and he mouthed off to you, man remind me never to bring my brother into a store like this ever again,"

With that she took my hand and we walked out. "Now let's just go to Forever 21," she suggested.

I nodded and we walked to Forever 21. She walked over to a rack of dresses and immediately picked out a turquoise mini dress, it flared out from the waist to the bottom and it stopped about mid thigh. It had no straps and had a heart shape neck line, it was beautiful!

I quickly grabbed the dress taking a black one with white going through it and a sea foam green one.

I try them on and pick the turquoise one since it fits better than the other ones. So Maia bought it for me even though I told her not to about a million times, you see! She never listens!

Anyways, another ten minutes later and it was already 6:15 meaning I only had 15 minutes to get ready for mine and Riker's date! So once Maia parked the car I ran up the stairs, into the bathroom, and shut the door, taking a shower. Five minutes later, I hurried into my new dress and turned on my blow dryer and my brush, leaving it straight and brushing out my bangs. I run across the hall and into my bedroom to grab a pair of black high heels, my purse and my cell phone, grabbing a silver heart key necklace, a silver fake diamond ring and some silver hoops.

As I walk downstairs, Riker looks at me and his jaw drops making me blush a deep crimson.

"Wow," he mutters making Maia turn around and smile in triumph as I roll my eyes. "You...look...wow," he says walking up to me and grabbing my hand.

"Bye!" I yell out to Maia and the words feel weird coming out of my mouth.

(2 hours later)

"So, that's how I started liking you," he smiled making me giggle at his explanation.

We walk into the quiet house to our surprises Maia isn't downstairs. "Maia, we're home!" Riker yells with no response. Then Rae suddenly starts to cry making me worried so Riker and I run upstairs and into Rae's room.

I scream at the sight in front of me, Maia is on the floor, out cold. "Maia!" Riker yells as I call 911. He puts his ear to her chest and sighs in relief. "She's still breathing!" he exclaimed.

Just then the door was knocked on and I ran to the door and opened it instructing them upstairs. They rush in pick up Maia and hurry out the door. I pick up Rae and Riker put her in her carrier and out the door me in tow.

We left right behind the ambulance but they left in a hurry so it took us twice as much time to get there and Riker was yelling at people to move faster.

20 minutes pasted and we finally made it to the hospital. We ran in, Riker holding Raelyn, and up to the front desk. "Maia Mitchell!" Riker yelled at the lady at the front desk.

"Room 207," she replied Riker and I ran down the hallway to the elevators, up to floor 2 and down the hallway to room 207. We ran to the door just as a doctor came out.

"You must be here for Maia?" he questions. Riker and I nod. "Well, she was struck in the head by some kind of led pipe, but it didn't go far enough in to damage anything," he smiled then walked away. Riker and I hug and kiss lightly on the lips just as someone walks by, they look really familiar so I pay closer attention and realize it was my brother Ross. He was holding a little girl, so that must be Carly!

"Rydel? Riker? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Maia was hit in the head with a lead pipe," I reply. "What about you?"

"Mom and Dad were in a car wreck," he said tears in his eyes. "Did you get our presents?"

"Yeah, how did you find out where we lived?"

"Well, we kind of Google searched you, but I was wondering if you would come with me, Mom and Dad have been asleep for almost a day and we were wondering if you would come with us to maybe talk to them?" I asked hopefully.

I looked at Riker and he nodded, so I stood up and walked with Ross to the room and stood in front of it. I remembered that I had not seen them in three years and I have still not forgave them, but I still walked in and stood in between their beds.

"Hey Mom, Dad, it's been a while in a while, three years," I say. "I missed you. I had a little girl, her name is Raelyn. You may be wondering why I left, well it was because I felt unloved, unseen, unwanted, by you guys and I am sorry I left, but I had to and I don't want you to hate me," I said as I cried hard and sobbed into my hands. Something touch my back so I looked over and saw that my Mom was trying to pat my back so I quickly yell for somebody and Ross comes in a and hugs me with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Thank you so much! There is no way I could make it without you guys! **

**(1) So can you guys guess where this line originated from?**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! I am back with this story. So here is this chapter. I do not own anything except the story/plot line. By the way Remember Mr. and Mrs. Lynch are Rydel's parents, not Stormie and Mark since they are Riker and Ryland's parents. **

* * *

(Chapter 8)

(Rydel's P.O.V)

(Three weeks later, Rae's Birthday party)

Today is the day Raelyn Grace Lynch turns...1! Riker, Maia and I are so excited, so we decided to invite some family over. I invited my brother Ross, Laura and Carly, along with our parents, Riker invited his parents and his brother, while Maia invited her brother, Charlie, who recently came to town.

So, now I am getting Raelyn ready. I put her in a yellow summer dress with little black flowers all around it. I put a pair of shiny, silky, black shoes. I then took her to the bathroom and sat on the toilet of still unpacked bathroom, which makes me feel bad for our guests because they have to walk around all these boxes, and grabbed her comb and comb her now blonde hair. I look through the hair supply box and find the perfect headband; it was black with a medium sized yellow flower. I smile placing the headband on her head and standing back up with Rae on my hip. I walk to my room and place Rae on my bed and she giggles a bit.

I smile walking over to my closet, sliding over the doors. I look through scanning the clothes that I have unpacked so far, my eyes landing on a white dress that can tie around the neck or be left alone. The chest part is tight, but as it goes down, to the waist it starts to flare out. The bottom has silver sparkles all over and stops about mid-thigh. I realize I have never seen this dress in my entire life, so I take it out of the closet. I look at it to see there is a note on it that reads:

_Dear Rydel,_

_This dress is for you so I want you to wear it before I see you. Today is Raelyn's birthday and I want to see you in it. So please wear thanks and I love you!_

_Your Parents! J_

I gasp and realize that my parents still love me and it makes me excited that they are going to come and celebrate Rae's Birthday.

I put on the dress and smile at myself in the mirror. I walk to the bathroom and grab a ponytail and take it back to my room. I look in my full length mirror and tie my hair into a messy bun and pick Rae up walk through the hallway to the living room. I see Maia and Riker making last minute renovations on the party décor.

"It looks beautiful!" I say awe in my voice.

They turn around and smile. Maia takes Rae and starts to play with her.

"So are you excited?" Riker asks me walking up to me.

I nod, not able to find my voice, as shy as I used to be, so Riker comes over to me and hugs me kissing my cheek. "Don't be nervous, be you, remember they still love you," he smiles.

I smile giving him a short kiss and answer the door as I hear someone knock. I look to see, Ross, Laura, Carly and our parents. "Hey! You guys are early," I smile letting them.

MY mom laughs a little. "Oh, well I haven't seen my daughter in almost four years, how do you think I feel, so I told your father to hurry up and come early with me," she replied looking around. They walk to the living room and see Maia with Rae. "You must be the Nanny, I am Rydel's mom, you can call me Mrs. Lynch," she said rudely.

Maia looks taken aback. "Um, no I am not I am Riker and Rydel's roommate," she says scrunching her eyebrows together.

Now it's my mother's turn to look taken aback. She just nods her head after the comprehension gets to her head. Riker walks and says hi to Ross. He and Ross had become closer over these past weeks.

The two of them walked to the kitchen leaving us girls and my father until finally Charlie, Ryland, Stormie and Mark come.

(Riker's P.O.V)

"So how are you going to ask her?" Ross asked me.

"I don't know," I say taking a drink of water. "I do want to do something special though,"

"Why not take her to her favorite place, the Amusement park," he said smiling.

You may be wondering why we are having a conversation like this, well, I want to ask Rydel to marry me. Wish me luck!

* * *

**Thank you so much! for all your love and support! :-) I love you all so much! Shout outs to all my fans! Shout outs to ILuvR5 (Who's story you should definitely read by the way) and R5-is-so-amazing! Love you all so much! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I am so sorry for the late update. I just ran out of ideas. So I and sorry that it is short too. It is more like a filler chapter so that I could introduce a new character into the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own: R5 or Elitch Gardens or anything else.**

* * *

(Chapter 9)

(Rydel's P.O.V)

Tonight Riker offered to take all of us, Ross, Laura, Maia, Maia's new boyfriend, his parents and mine (that one is my chose if I still want them to come), to my favorite amusement park, Elitch Gardens, and we get to have fun, no kids, an all adult night!

As I walk to my room, I walk over to my closet and pick out a pair of white shorts, a yellow tank top with hearts on the front, Riker's old leather jacket that I had "borrowed" and a pair of my black leather boots that go up to my knee.

I walk down the hall, just as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Maia yells running faster than me. I just quietly laugh at her as she opens the big brown front door. I walk over to the kitchen where Riker stands his with phone up to his ear talking to someone.

Once he hangs up, I ask, "Who was that?" as he kisses my cheek.

"My mom, she wanted to know if we were going to eat at the amusement park or before," He replied.

"Oh, when are we eating?" I question.

He quietly chuckled and shook his head indicating he did not understand women/girls. "Well, my mom says she wants to eat at the amusement park, so at about 7 I guess," he said as Maia walked in with a boy who looked to be about the same age as the both of us.

"Guys this is my boyfriend, Ellington Ratliff, but he likes to be called Ratliff," she said.

Riker walked over to him and shook his hand, introducing himself.

I was next, shaking his hand and introducing myself.

"So, what's for dinner?" Maia asked, in her Australian accent.

"Well, we are all eating at Elitch's," Riker says picking up his phone as it vibrated. "That's Ross give me one second."

I looked at Maia and Ratliff to see they had started to practically suck each other's faces off so I walk down the hall and to my room that I now share with Riker rather than Maia anymore. I look to the picture of Rae and Riker together. He was holding her and smiling while she smiled a small grin. The wind had been blowing, so Rae's hair was blowing backwards, and her brown eyes were almost grey making her seem like someone else.

As tears come down my face I hear a knock at my door, and Riker walks in. "What's wrong?" he asks wiping away my tears.

"I don't know!" I screech. So he hugs me, bring him close to his chest. Once I calm down, there is a knock at our front door, so he kisses my lips softly, and leaves the room to go answer the door, so I fallow in suit and go to the kitchen to see Maia and Ratliff still sucking each other's faces off.

"Get a room!" a voice says behind me. I turn to see Laura standing there. I laugh as the two pull apart, as red as you would be with sunburn.

"So who all came with you?" I ask.

"Um, Me, Ross, Ross' friend, Rocky, and Riker's parents arrived like right after us," she says.

I nod my head, and walk to the living room with her next to me. I walk over and hug Ross and Stormie and Mark. Then I walk over to Rocky and we all do introductions.

About 40 minutes later, we leave for a fun night at the amusement park.

* * *

**Again I am sorry for the shortness. So... PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so I decided to do this for you guys and if it's confusing I am sorry. So HERE IS CHAPTER 10 OF RUNAWAY!**

* * *

(Chapter 10)

(Rydel's P.O.V)

(Six months later)

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror of my small dressing room. Today was the day I become Riker Lynch's wife.

"OMG Dang you look good!"

I turn around to see Laura and Maia, my bride's maids, standing there with Rae standing next to them. Both Maia and Laura wore dull pink dresses with small flowers laying on their shoulders. Laura had her hair done up in a small bun while Maia had hers in a pony tail in the middle if her head. They looked wonderful. I looked at Rae who wore a small white dress with ruffles on the bottom half. The top half was blank and silky.

I smile l widely. "Well, thank you,"

"No problem, let's get you into your shoes so that you can walk down the aisle in less than twenty minutes," Maia said as she and Laura looped their arms through mine and Maia held on to Rae's arm so that she won't run away and hurt herself.

I slipped on my six inch heels and stood up being even taller than my bride's maids.

"So who is here now?" I ask just as Stormie comes with Mark trailing behind her with his had covering his eyes making Maia, Laura and I laugh.

"Nana! Papa!" Rae exclaims as she runs to Mark who finally un covers his eyes.

"Raelyn!" Mark exclaims as he picks her up and holds her as she hugs him.

"Wow. You look so beautiful. All of you!" Stormie said tearing up.

"Storms, we need to hurry up and take our seats," Mark said rubbing her back. "I'm taking Rae with me!" he says squeezing her as she squeals.

Stormie just rolled her eyes.

"Come on you need to come out with us so that you'll be ready for your turn down the aisle," Stormie smiled.

We all walked out to the hallway to see Ross, Ratliff and Rocky waiting there. I was suppose to have another bride's maid (Rocky's girlfriend), but she got sick so Rocky is going to help Rae pass out the flowers.

Maia took her place in front of Laura with Ratliff next to her as the Maid of Honor, then Laura and Ross behind them and finally Rae and Rocky in front of me.

"Ready for this?" Maia asked her Australian accent coming out, as she turned towards me.

I nodded my head slowly sighing. This is actually happening! I am getting married.

The doors open and the music starts to play. It echoes throughout the large room. Maia and Ratliff walk down the aisle and Ross and Laura count to fifteen before walking out. They take their places and the music immediately changes to the wedding march. Rocky walks with Rae, helping spread the flowers as they walk to their spots. Everybody awe's and I take a deep breath, close my eyes and slowly start to make my way to the altar a small smile placed on my face.

I look forward and see everyone staring at me. I smile wider and square my shoulders.

As I get to the altar and stand in front of everyone facing Riker.

"Please join hands," the Priest told Riker and me. As the Priest gave his speech, I looked at Riker who smiled at me. "Now have you two written vows?" he questioned us.

We nod our heads and Riker goes first. "The day I first met you, you had recently runaway **(see what I did there? Huh? Huh? No...okay then)** from home and you sat on the bus and Maia and I sat in front of you and saw you're tear streaked face. We had invited you to stay with us and here we are four years later here we are. I guess what I am trying to say is I have loved you since I laid eyes on you," he smiled. "And I always will,"

By the end of his vows I was in tears. I cleared my throat and looked Riker in the eyes. "Well I have now known you for four years. And you have shown me love, happiness and acceptance," I start to tear up. "I love you and I will always. Forever and always," I whisper.

"Now may we have the rings?" the Priest asked. Ratliff reached into his into his jacket pocket and hand them to Riker and me. "Riker Anthony Lynch thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," he replied.

"Rydel Mary Lynch thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," I say.

"Well, by the power invested in me, and the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," he smiled.

Riker and I look at each other, smile and kiss each other passionately. We are finally married!

* * *

**How was that? Please let me know. Just to let you know this is not the end of the story in case you were wondering. There are about 3-4 more chapters left! PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ON MY PROFILE IS THE PICTURES OF THE DRESSES! GO AND SEE IF YOU WANT! LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! :)**


End file.
